Secret lovers
by Sasoriforeva
Summary: Harry cant take being abused and used anymore so he runs away into the arms of the dark lord...Maybe future mPreg Dumbles bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does

I have waited so long for this day to come the day I could do magic with out the ministry knowing were I was as long as I don't do it in front of the muggles. As I sat on my bed I looked to the clock and sighed 11:57 three more minutes till I am seventeen I will be leaving this hell hole I have been forced into all the beatings I have taken the worst being that last one I got..

*flashback* I was awoken when the front door to the house was slammed open I knew it could only be my horrible thing known as a uncle but I waited and prayed it wasn't because he did his worst to me when aunt petunia and Dudley were not home he has even gone so far as to rip my virginity out of my hands.

As I heard footsteps on the stairs I prayed it was not him and tried to make my self as small as possible but then the sounds of the locks on my door opening reached me I almost started to cry. He walked in and slammed the door shut turning angry eyes on me "I had a bad day at work and I come home to find no dinner made for me that's not right Boy I taught you better then that take your shirt off and bed over the bed!" He screamed at me so I got up and did as he told quickly as he took his belt off and raised it above his head. Now you would think that a family member would beat you with the non metal part but no I let out an ear piercing scream when he brought that metal part of the belt down across my back over and over again. All I wanted to do was die finally when he finish the sheets were red with blood and he simply cleaned his belt off and left the room.

*End flashback*

I looked back to the clock and smiled "Happy Birthday Harry." I whispered to myself as I walked over to the door grabbing my suitcase on the way, I smiled as I shrunk it putting it into my pocket and walked out the door after unlocking the locks.

I walked out the door as quietly as I could walking down the street to the park and sat waiting till the night bus came. I walked onto the bus and looked to the man "I need to get to Malfoy manor." the guy nodded and handed me a stub. I went and sat down on a bed and waited till it arrived at the drive for me to walk up so I slowly walked up and waited as a house elf popped up to take me inside to Malfoy seniors study. As I stood in front of him he looked up at me and simply raised a eyebrow "what can I do for you potter?" he asked, I shifted to my other foot "I wish to meet with you "dark lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does

Lucius Malfoy looked at me as if I had grown a extra head and blink. "why would you wish to do that, not only that why come to me and not Severus?" I sighed and sat in the chair in front of him "I did not go to Snape because I do not want Dumbledore to know what I plan to do and as to why I want to see him is for me to know and him when I see him." He sighed and stood up "fine then mister potter follow me and I shall take you to his manor." I followed closely behind him as we walked the halls finally we were out the door and into the back of the manor going out through the wards, as we walked he suddenly stopped and held out his hand to me "I will apparate us there don't want you knowing exactly were it is mister Potter." he said with a sneer.

I struggled to steady my self when we landed at our destination. He rolled his eyes and me and started walking "come along mister potter he is waiting for you." I sighed and followed him closely as we walked through the dark kind of homely manor, we came to a stop at a door and he knocked waiting for a answer then sent me in closing the door behind me and leaving. "sit Harry please" he whispered softly. I sighed and sat down "you know tom you don't have to have your back to me I know what you look like." I heard a soft hiss and a sigh "I have changed in appearance since you last saw me." he slowly turned his chair around to face me and I froze, I was not looking at a snake faced man I was looking at what he would look like if he were twenty shoulder length curly brown hair, red eyes and a soft yet pale complexion he no longer looked dead but full of life he looked human I may even say hot.

Authors note: I am sorry its so short im having a moment of writers block


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does

He sneered at me "now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from you?" I looked down and wiped at my eyes as I started to cry, "I don't want to live anymore my uncle has taken everything from me. I stood up and pulled my shirt off showing him the scars from the beating I got by my muggles. I heard his breath hitch as his chair moved and I felt him come up behind me and ran his fingers over the scars. First the ones on my back then he came to my front, hissing when he read the word freak carved over my heart he traced it softly and narrowed his eyes "_Who did this_?" he hissed in parseltongue.

"_I don't have the perfect life and get everything I want at home like everyone thinks I do."_ I hissed back and moved away from him putting my shirt back on. "Dumbledore makes me go back to a group of muggles every summer who don't feed mw make me work like a house elf and hate anything that has to do with." I sat down on a chair as he sat across from me, I looked away from him and out the near by window "sorry to tell you but I was raise just like you I was a freak in a place were I was not wanted at all that's why as soon and I turned seventeen I left that house as fast as I could." Looking back at him I sighed and leaned my head back "I have come to tell you to do what you want with me... I sometimes think that he faked the prophecy hoping me and you would kill each other off."

I watch as tom stood up and stood at the window with his hand clapped behind his back, "I will be keeping you as my pet and trophy… you don't have to fight on my side if you don't want to I wont make you and you can pick three people to live through this war…" I looked up at him and smiled looking out the window next to me… "Tom I choose…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does

He turned and walked over to me sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in, "well who are the three you pick Harry?" I looked up and him and smiled "Draco Malfoy, Luna lovegood, and Remus Lupin." Getting up I walked over to his book shelf and toyed with his books, he walked up behind me and grabbed the shelf on either side of me. "I was under the impression you and Draco were enemies not friends." I sighed and laughed softly "it's just a front we put on; we became friends in fourth year when I was forced to compete in the tri-wizard cup."

He moved away from me and sat in his chair grabbing a quill writing down the names I said. "Draco has been one of my true friends for a while everyone thinks Ron and his girlfriend are my best friends but they are not." I started to pace back and forth before walking over to him and sitting at his feet getting a confused look from him till there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He growled out, I tensed against him when Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room. He hissed softly and reached his hand down and ran his fingers through my hair "My lord, I am sorry to just barge in but my son has informed me that potter has gone missing from his home were he goes during the summer."

She said it so fast I almost didn't understand him and had to bite back a laugh, "Narcissa" tom said with a cold voice "take a look around the room." I looked up and locked eyes with Narcissa with my head still in Tom's lap and smirked at her, "My lord what is going on why is potter here with you and not dead?" Tom laughed and smiled "He has given him self to me as my pet and trophy; He will only fight if he wants and he is not to be harmed in any way by any of my followers so if I am not around you and your husband better protect him."

Narcissa nodded and looked down at me as tom made a collar that locked with parseltongue around my neck and smiled down at me with an evil smile. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the study to his room and set me on his bed. "Now we need to make you a new wardrobe."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

I am sorry the previous chapters have been short I will do my best to make the rest as long as I can. And I am sorry my grammars not the best I am working on it as best as I can with the set up I have.

"Regular talk", 'Thoughts', "Parseltongue"

I looked at him and blinked "what do you mean a new wardrobe you don't like the baggy hand me downs I got?" He sneered and shook his head "not in the least bit." He grabbed my arm and apparated away to France; I blinked looking around, "we are going to shop in France?" He nodded and started walking causing me to have to walk quickly to catch up to him. "we cant vary well go shopping in England when I am the dark lord and all so I brought us here, here we can shop and not worry about the aurors showing up and attacking us or well me saying I kidnapped you" he said it with a laugh and walked into a shop pulling me in and then he spoke in French to the woman behind the desk as she came towards me and said oui. She pulled me up onto the dressing stand and took my measurements then pulled out a bunch of black clothes and dark green clothes. I looked at the pants she handed me with a button up green shirt and gulped "is that leather?" I asked as a blush crept up on my face, He nodded and pushed me into the changing room.

I blushed and stripped pulling on the pants and the putting the shirt on buttoning it up, I walked out and looked up at tom through hooded eyes. "How do I look?" he smiled and walked around me nodding "_Yes it suites you well."_ I blushed and walked back into the room and handed him the outfit I just tried on before trying on several other outfits. By the time we left the clothes shop I had seven silk shirts in red, black, silver, and green. I also had wool and cotton shirts in the same colors. I had three black pairs or leather pants and two wool black pants. Then there was the dress robe he bought me a green one with silver trimming a red with black trimming a black with green trimming and a black with red trimming. He bought me a few pairs of muggle blue jeans as well.

We walked around Paris for a while till he stopped at a restaurant and pulled me inside to a table as we waited for a waiter he looked around. "We will eat then ill take us back to the manor." I nodded and looked though the menu and settled on spaghetti and meatballs with raspberry iced tea. I looked at tom as he ordered our meals in French and then looked over to me. "So what did you get tom?" He sighed and shook his head "can you call me something other then that name?" I blinked and thought for a minute then nodded "how about I call you by your middle name marvolo?" He nodded and looked up as our food and drinks were set down on the table and nodded to the waitress and started to eat. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and looked at him "what are you eating?" he looked up and laughed "I'm eating escargot...witch is snails." I looked at him and gagged "that's nasty" he laughed and smiled at me _"__don't knock it till you try it"_ he hissed at me with a smirk. I shook my head and started to eat my meal I blushed when I slurped up a noodle and looked down, "that was embarrassing." He laughed and smiled "It happens you have to slurp the snails sometimes as well."

We both finished and got up after he paid; we walked away to a spot were he could use Apparition to get us to his manor. We walked to my room witch was attached to his and put my clothes away. "So I am going to have you go back to school and pretend nothing has change; I will intercept the owl to get the list of stuff you will need for school." I nodded at him and looked down "I really don't want to go back because Dumbledore likes to get into my head but I will and ill pretend I have not surrendered to you; Do you want me to report to you stuff Dumbledore does or says?" He nodded at me standing near the door "okay we will need to find a way to communicate because he checks my owl mail." Tom nodded walking through the door "I will have something for you tomorrow get some sleep." I shut my door leading into the hall way and locked it leaving the one connecting to his room unlocked. I looked around the room finally to admire its decoration as I got dressed in black silk pajama pants and smiled "he is a really good decorator I love the black walls with green trimming and my bed is black wood with green sheets. I climbed into the bed and lay down under the covers going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

Chapter 6

"Regular talk", 'Thoughts', "Parseltongue"

Authors note: I am going to try to update more often on all my stories this I promise.

I awoke to the sound of hushed whispers outside of my new bedroom door. Getting up from my nice warm bed I walked over to the door and listened in. "Don't you think it is strange that the room next to and connected to our lords is now in use by someone?" 'I heard that voice before it's female but it's not Mrs. Malfoy.' I paced my room thinking about whom the voice could belong to.

Giving up I walked into the bathroom and took a shower; getting out I looked in the mirror and corrected my eye sight throwing the glasses in the trash. I dried my hair before spelling it to grow to the back of my knees and I put a small green streak down the left side, I pulled it back with a dark red ribbon. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, and another drying my face"harry." I jumped and dropped the towel that was on my face and spun to look at him "Marvolo what are you doing in here?"

He stood up and walked behind me reaching out running his fingers through the ponytail that I tied my now long hair back into. "I came to talk to you and I saw you were in the shower so I waited for you and then you come out with your vision corrected and hair long with that green streak in it." He hissed at me before sitting on my bed with a smirk. "Ill wait for you to get dressed." I smiled at him and walked over to my dresser grabbing black boxers pulling them on, and then bending down to the bottom drawer grabbing the black leather pants pulling them on. I then walked over to the closet and pulled out the silk emerald green shirt then grabbed the black cloak with a hood and put it on the bed before sitting next to him buttoning up the silk shirt. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He stood up locking my door with a powerful locking charm, "your coming to my death eater meeting." With that said he grabbed my arm pulling me through the door connecting our rooms. "Why of course I am." I said putting the cloak on with the hood up pulling my hair to sit over my shoulder out of the cloak. Before we left the room marvolo cast a spell over the cloak so that no one but him could see my face when I had the hood up.

We got down to the meeting room, me following close behind him as he sat in his throne. I sat at his feet looking at all the people standing in front of him. 'They can't see my face but they don't like me so close to him.' I smirked when I saw the rage bellatrix had at me being next to marvolo with my head almost in his lap. Marvolo patted my head and played with my long hair in his lap "Begin the meeting" he ordered. I laid my head on his leg and listened as lucius reported me as missing even though he knew were I was. "Marvolo there was a female outside my door talking to someone about it being strange, The room connected to yours was in use, why?" I hissed to him questioningly.

He laughed and played with my hair running his fingers from my shoulder to his lap through my hair. "Because that room is saved for my consort." He responded with a hissed laugh looking back at his followers. For a while I looked at him in shock that he would put me in such an important room as that. Before long I was looking around the room of people who seemed uncomfortable with our hissing. I laid my head back down on his leg and sighed shaking my head closing my eyes just listening to the rest of the meeting all about reports from things happening with laws, fudge being wrapped around lucius's finger, to people they have captured or killed.

I went back to my room with marvolo and smiled when he handed me a green book and I noticed a silver one in his hand. "This will be how we talk to each other when u go back to school min with turn green when u write me and yours will turn silver when I write you easy enough." I smiled and nodded to him climbing in to bed for a nap, I yawned as I watched him go to the door connecting out rooms and open it going into his room leaving the door open so I could see him as he sat on his bed and read a book. I watched his read till I could no longer keep my eyes open but before I went to bed I reached down and grabbed the note book and wrote goodnight in it and closed my eyes knowing marvolo got the message.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

**Chapter 7**

**"Regular talk", 'Thoughts', "Parseltongue"**

I awoke from my nap two hours later rolling out of the bed going straight for the bathroom. After I relived my self I walked over to marvolo's room and peeked in but he was not there so I crossed his room to his study were I found him sleeping over his paper work. "Marvolo" I whispered walking over to him gently shaking his arm. I giggled when he shot up and reached for his wand. "Marvolo it's me calm down you fell asleep on your work" he looked over to me and relaxed "I am sorry harry" I smiled at him and grabbed his arm dragging him to his room to sleep. "Thanks harry" he whispered in my ear before falling asleep.

I walked into his study and picked up the papers that had fallen to the floor. I sighed and organized everything in his office, by the time I was finished it was eleven at night so I walked back to my room and changed into silk pajama bottoms falling asleep. I awoke a short time later when a flash of lightning went off followed by a loud clap of thunder.

I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to marvolo's bed gently shaking him awake. "Marvolo…Marvolo can I sleep with you please" he looked up at me before sliding over and lifting the cover. I smiled and slid into the bed and he dropped the covers. I jumped when thunder clapped again and slid as close to him as I could get. He laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around me patting my back and rubbing soothing circles. Before long both marvolo and I were asleep.

*Dream*

I looked around and realized I was in marvolo's study. I jumped almost sky high when arms hugged me from behind "hi harry what brings you here?" I turned and looked at him "I am not sure I woke up here" marvolo laughed and moved sitting down at his desk. "your not awake harry this is a dream room were we can talk and still get sleep." I blinked and nodded looking around laughing. He sat behind his desk sipping tea. "Draco and his parents will be coming to my manor in two days." I smiled and bounced over to him and kissed him full on the lips. "Oh thank you thank you now you have given me someone to poke fun at." Marvolo smiled and kissed my cheek "they will be staying here till you and Draco go back to school in three weeks." I bounced around the whole dream room smiling. Marvolo laughed "ill talk to you when you wake harry" he said fading away leaving me to sleep.

*end dream*

I woke the next morning to an empty bed and pouted till I saw the note on marvolo's pillow. I quickly grabbed the note and started to read it 'Harry I'm sorry you had to wake to an empty bed but I had to go meet with the elves ill be back for lunch why don't you go duel to get your skills up-T.M.R'

I giggled at his letter and got up going to my room to change into emerald green boxers, black leather pants and a black silk shirt. I sat on the bed and braided my long hair tying it with a black silk tie. I got up grabbing my black cloak and walked to the training room and started to train on the dummies. I jumped into the air when arms wrapped around my shoulders "I think you have thoroughly killed the practice dummies" I laughed and nodded "let's go eat I'm starving" I said dancing out of the room.

A.N: hey guys sorry the updates so late have been doing a lot of school work. I'm sorry if you don't like that I made harry scared of thunder storms I thought it would be cute.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

Chapter 8

"Regular talk", 'Thoughts', _"__Parseltongue__"_

I was the first to walk into the informal dinning room and danced around the room till I sat to the left of marvolo. He smiled slightly and snapped his fingers making the house elf appear "nippy bring us lunch" I watched as he bowed and disappeared. "Marvolo how did your meeting go?" He leaned back slightly and nodded. "It was better then I had dare hope, they agreed to fight along side us as long as I make it that elves have equal rights and jobs."

He stopped talking as soon as nippy appeared with food. Nippy set the bowls of soup down and glasses of tea, then popped away. We nodded then ate in silence, about halfway through the meal bellatrix came through the door. "My lord members of the order of phoenix have broken the wards." Marvolo stood in front of me so bellatrix would not see me as I put my cloak on with the hood up casting the spell to make a dark shadow fall over my face, my braided hair hanging over my shoulder out of the cloak marvolo turned and looked to her. "Get everyone ready for battle." She nodded and took off to get everyone. Marvolo and I walked out to stand in front of the manor. "The order of the birds," I hissed out to him with a laugh.

He smirked and gripped his wand. Waiting I looked back as the inner circle stepped up next to me and marvolo while the rest of the death eater forces stood behind us, Marvolo pulled me close to him as the order stopped in front of us a foot away, "Give us back Harry Potter" McGonagall shouted out. Marvolo laughed "what makes you think we have him?!" he said with a hiss to his voice.

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered into marvolo's ear "you order of the birds know nothing, you could not even help that boy while he was being abused by his muggle relatives," I snarled out with my fake voice. Marvolo wrapped his arms around my waist and nodded. "My pet here is right, even if we had him why give him back to people who won't protect him from abuse of his own family?" Molly walked forward, wand drawn "Who is your new pet voldemort?" I laughed. "Why can't we see his face?" Arthur asked. I played with my long hair smiling"because I don't wish you to…but enough talk…crucio!" I laughed as I held Ginny under it for two minutes listening to her scream.

My spell started the battle marvolo was dueling McGonagall and bellatrix was dueling Molly. I side stepped a blasting hex cast at me by Ron. "I'll kill you so the dark lord loses his pet." I laughed and the battle started as I got Ron down to his knees, his girlfriend, Hermione, shot a cutting hex that hit me in the chest cutting it open, so I shot a killing curse at her and a cutting curse at Ron's throat killing them both. Marvolo greatly wounded McGonagall and Bellatrix killed Molly. I walked over to Marvolo holding my hand to my chest, he caught sight of me and quickly picked me up by pressing a summoned towel to my chest, "let's get you inside and have Severus heal you."

I looked up at him and smiled "It's nothing" I hissed. He rolled his eyes and laughed," keep telling yourself that Raven." I smiled at the nickname and laid my head on his chest. He walked into his room and laid me on the bed as Severus came in yanking the cloak off my chest area, healing what he could on the outside. Then quickly handed me the three vials "drink these three things my lord." I knew he could not see my face so I nodded and downed all three of them. "That takes care of everything; he will be fine in about six hours."

As soon as he left, Marvolo picked me up, taking me to the bathroom setting me on the toilet. Starting a bath before taking the shadow spell off. I smiled softly as he removed my cloak and clothes carefully setting me in the bath. "I'm okay marvolo, it did not even hurt." He shook his head and started to wash my chest and back. "When you wake up tomorrow we are going to practice dueling together; so you get better and I can have some practice" he hissed softly washing my hair and the rest of my body. He gently picked me up and wrapped a towel around my body. Taking me into my room, he dried me off before putting boxers and pajama pants on me laying me into bed, tucking me in.

He left my room, shutting the light off and went to the bathroom, cleaning it, and then taking a shower. I watched him go into his room and shut the door. I looked at the ceiling before going to bed. I woke late the next day and looked to the ceiling before getting out of bed. I put clothes on not bothering with a cloak, I walked into his study. "Marvolo I'm up." He looked up and smiled at me. "Well, let's go spar then, shall we?" He got up and walked over guiding me down to the training room, ignoring the confused looks his death eaters were giving us.

We walked into the room and lined up on one of the mats. "You need to tell me if your chest starts to bleed, Severus orders for your health," He said with a nod. I rolled my eyes and bowed before walking to the other side of the mats getting into my stance. I blocked the stinging hex he shot at me, but couldn't react fast enough as the minor cutting hex hit my thigh, I hissed and stumbled back shooting a blasting hex I created at his chest but he blocked it so I shot a spell that tried to wrap him in chains but he blocked it, shooting a blasting hex at my chest, sending me flying back. "Come on Harry, you can do better than that," he hissed. I narrowed my eyes and shot a crucio at him, but I couldn't bring myself to cause him pain because I was getting feelings for him. I yelped when another blasting hex hit the ground in front of my feet sending me flying against the wall. I slid down the wall moving my hand to my now bleeding chest before the world around me spun and went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke and groaned "Marvolo….Marvolo". I looked to my left and saw him sleeping so I shook him. He looked at me "I'm sorry harry I should have waited longer to start training you." I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Marvolo it was an accident you thought I was healed all the way."

He nodded and gently stroked my cheek before kissing me gently pushing me down on the bed "Harry will you be my consort?" I smiled and pulled him down kissing him "does that answer your question." He smiled at me stroking my cheek before getting off me tucking me in. "I am going to talk to Severus" I rolled my eyes at him as he left; I grabbed a book and started reading. As I got to the third chapter the door opened and marvolo came in with Severus following him looking thoroughly scolded. "Marvolo why is he here he could tell the old goat I'm here" I yelled hiding under the covers. I heard his chocolaty laugh as he pulled the covers off me pulling me into his lap. "No worries my love I made him take an unbreakable vow that he can't tell anyone or show anyone what he saw and heard here today in this room." I nipped his ear and smiled "you are very sneaky my love"

He walked over to Severus and gave him Veritaserum. "Now Severus I have some questions for you" I cuddled up to marvolo once he sat down next to me again. I watched as Severus looked nervous shifting around.

I smirked as he looked at me and sighed "ask away my lords". Marvolo looked at him "who are you loyal to?" Severus looked up and held his usual sneer "you my lord I always have been" He looked back down as Marvolo handed him the antidote and he took it. I laughed when he looked to me with a confused look. "If I may speak freely my lord I wish to ask what the bloody hell Potter is doing here?" I held onto marvolo's arm as he chuckled "Harry my dear Severus is here because he is sick of being abused by his muggle relatives and used by that old fool Albus Dumbledore."

I watched as Snape shot his head up and growled "that child is anything but abused my lord he is a spoiled little brat who always gets what he wants." I looked at Snape with wide eyes as tears formed in my eyes causing me to turn and burry my face in Marvolo's chest. I felt marvolo tense and I held tightly to him. "Oh really Severus is that what you think did albus tell you that maybe you should look into harry's memories some time and see the truth not the lies you are told." Marvolo yelled at him pointing his wand to him "crucio" he snapped out, I winced as snape fell to the floor letting out loud screams of pain as he lay withering on the floor from the force of the crucio. Marvolo released the crucio and rubbed my back as I cried quietly into his chest "leave my sight Severus." I heard the door shut and sighted with relief pulling away from him wiping the tears away, "thank you marvolo" he smiled and picked me up walking around the bed before laying me back down tucking me in. "rest Harry it is late and I would hate for you to sleep all day tomorrow." I smiled as he waved all but two candles out and left the room quietly.

Slowly as I laid there I started to think about one of the beatings I first got from my uncle.

*flash back*

"BOY GET OUT HERE NOW! My uncle screamed from the dinning room. I quickly left the dishes and ran as fast as my eight year old body could take me to the dinning room "yes uncle" I whispered quietly once I was next to him. He looked down at me and sneered "you cooked my food all wrong" he yelled throwing it in my face. I wiped my face off a little and looked up at him "but I cooked it just as you said uncle" I flinched and backed away as he stood up purple in the face "Don't talk back to me boy." I looked down and tried not to cry "but I'm not uncle I was just saying..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I was smacked across the face so hard I fell to the floor. "I said don't talk back to me boy" I cried as he took his belt off and started to beat me with it over and over again I laid on the floor tell he was done then he picked me up by my hair and threw me into the cupboard under the stairs.*end flash back* I sighed and wiped more tears away rolling over and falling asleep.

Authors note: sorry it has been so long I had some really bad writers block but I should be good now. What did you think good bad. I am sorry I did the flash back but I figure it would go with the story because of the talk with snape I feel so bad for poor harry. Reviews are greatly appreciated and give me inspiration to write more :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I struggled to sleep night terrors of the things my uncle did to me plagued my mind. I laid there starring at the top of the bed post "will I not be able to sleep alone" I looked up when I heard hissing I saw nagini and tom at the door way talking. I knew he was telling her to guard the door for the night as he shut the door and came in lying down next to me after changing into his boxers for the night. I smiled at him "Marvolo I didn't think you were going to sleep with me" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me "go to sleep harry my little raven."

I smiled and closed my eyes laying my head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart as it drifted me back to sleep. *Dream* I looked around as I floated in this darkness nothing around me but darkness "were am I" I slowly floated along in the darkness till suddenly I fell into water. I looked up and saw tom with his hand held out so I grabbed it and he pulled me up out of the water and I looked around realizing we were in the chamber of secrets. "You invaded my dreams again hum" he nodded and walked along the wall till he came to were the basilisk once resided.

He looked at him and smiled then summoned chairs and we both sat and smiled at each other "alright harry we need to go over everything those horrible muggles did to you so you can grow past it with out fears." I shivered a looked away "very well ill start from the beginning then shall I." I looked down at my hands witch were laced together "When I turned the age of 5 they stared making me do chores like cleaning and working in the garden and cooking that's how I got the scar on my chest I was making breakfast one morning and my cousin ran into the kitchen and knocked me over and the hot grease poured out of the pan on my chest and his hand. So I was beaten by my uncle then they took him to the hospital after throwing me in the cupboard under the stairs." I shook my head as tears stun at the back of my eyes

"Then when I was six my uncle came home angry and drunk one night and pulled me out of the cupboard and started to touch me that was the first time he started to molest me he touched me and made me give him head then when I threw up from it he beat me and threw me back in the cupboard" I couldn't do it anymore and I started to cry really hard and curled up in a ball on the chair and tom quickly came over and held me in his arms as I cried "oh little raven it will be okay we will kill those nasty muggles I swear to you we will get your revenge." I cried so hard I woke up and tom we there to hold me just as he did in the dream world.

Latter that day I walked out of the room in the black robe hood on and the shadow spell in place I walked into the meeting hall where tom was and I slid into the seat to his left and looked dead at him. "Nice of you to join us princeps obscure" I nodded to him and listened as people dished out there reports I noticed that I was being watched and I looked over and saw that lucius Malfoy was watching me.


End file.
